The Story Of Our Love
by winxlover1602
Summary: When Samantha goes to Domino she meets a old friend that no longer remembers her. Will he remember the times when they was kids? or will he become distant. what will happen when Bloom,Sky,Flora,Helia and Samantha start keeping dark secrets?
1. The New Girl

**The new girl**  
It was a normal day in Domino when Samantha went to meet Princess Bloom. Samantha was walking up to the gates where there stood two guards dressed in Armour. "Can I help you?" asked the first guard with a stern look. " I have a meeting with Princess Bloom, I'm Samantha the Princess of Fairytopia" she simply says. The guard to her left looks her up and down "you don't look like much of a Princess" he says "I'm not here for a business reason" says Samantha getting slightly annoyed. "Phillip, Mathew please let her in" says a sweet voice. "Yes your majesty" the guards say together opening the gates. "Sorry about that welcome to Domino, Princess" Bloom says holding out her hand gesturing towards the palace. "Thank you Princess Bloom" Samantha says trying to sound like a royal but failing ."Don't worry about the 'Princess' like you had said this is not a business matter" Bloom reassures Samantha. Once they reached the pond at the back of the royal gardens the rest of the Winx was there so Bloom introduced them to Samantha 'the new girl' after a small chat three boys one of which Samantha recognized as her protector and also as Queen Elena's nephew. Bloom introduced the other two as King Sky of Eraklyon and his squire Brandon after all the introductions was done Bloom and Samantha sat a separate table to talk about plans on dresses for Blooms coronation when they heard Sky mutter "She's most probably a stuck up snob like the rest of Fairytopiens" hearing those few words made Samantha's heart hurt but she didn't know why as words like this don't normally affect her **'Am I starting to develop feelings for him... no I mustn't he's got a fiance what would he want with me '** she thinks but then continues her talk with Bloom. And even then Samantha could still feel Sky's eyes burning in the back of her neck. After three hours the choice for dresses and tuxes was done. Bloom went and talk to Sky "what was with the 'comment' about Samantha?" asks Bloom, Sky just rolled his eyes "Bloom you know that I don't get along with Fairytopiens we are their enemy" he says looking at Samantha until she turns around so he looks away."I know that Sky but she is not like the rest either way please don't treat her differently. How can you judge someone you hardly even know? "reply's Bloom and Sky agrees so he goes to talk to her.

Samantha was sitting by the edge of the fountain when Sky walks over to her "Hey" Samantha says. Sky also sits on the edge next to her "Hi... look Samantha what I said about you I didn't mean it I'm -"Sky says but gets cut of my Samantha." Its fine I'm used to it by now" she says looking down. "Are you sure it is ?Cause you don't look fine" asks Sky. "Yeah I'm just a bit tired that's all" Samantha says with a small smile "So Bloom sent you to speak to me didn't she" she asks. "Um yeah but how did you know?" reply's Sky catching Samantha off guard "Oh just a lucky guess forget I said anything, I should really be getting back home bye Sky" says Samantha in a hurry as she goes back to the rest to say she is leaving now.  
 **Back at Fairytopia**  
"Samantha!" Elena shouts "How could you go and give hints about being a protector, this is why we kept you here for the past 11 years, in that time who knows what you would have told him. You are not to speak to any of them ever again" says Elena with a furious look on her face as more tears fall down Samantha's already soaked face. After another lecher from Elena, Helia walks in "What's going on in here?" he asks kneeling down next to Samantha holding her close. Elena explains that Samantha had give a hint about being a protector. "OK but he hasn't questioned it since he must have bought her story about it being a lucky guess" says Helia looking to his auntie." Yes and what if he starts to question it?" asks Elena about to start another lecture. "OK I'll go and sort this out, Samantha want to come with?" asks Helia she just nods and gets up from the floor then starts to walk down the hallway with Helia. "I would have thought you wouldn't want to see him for a while" says Helia looking at her." I don't but I have been stuck in this castle for 11 years I need to get out before I go insane "Samantha says as they both start laughing. When they reach the room of portals they teleported to Eraklyon.


	2. Realization

**On Eraklyon**  
When they arrived outside the gates they see Sky and Brandon talking and called them. "Guards let the in " says Sky as he walks over to greet them " nice to see you again "he says making eye contact with Samantha for a moment causing her to have a flashback.  
 **Flashback**  
 **"Samantha help me, help me please" a three year old Isabella whispers crying as the water raises up to her chin. In a cage not far from the tank was a middle aged couple and a six year old boy in his mothers arms as they all cried and begged for Y** **oshinoya** **to let their daughter go, but instead they had to watch as Isabella was slowly killed as she whispered the same words over and over again, "Samantha help me, help me please".**

 **End of flashback**

When the flashback ends Samantha gasps in shock of what she has just seen. "Samantha, can you hear me, are you ok?" asked Helia putting a hand on her shoulder. Samantha shook her head and looked up "yeah I'm fine" she says as Sky and Brandon stare at her in concern. "Sky can I talk to you for a minute?" Helia asks and Sky just nods.  
"So what did you want to talk about" says Sky Helia explains what Samantha meant by what she said earlier that day.

"Samantha are you sure your okay" asks Brandon as he turns to look at her. "yeah I'm fine, why" she replies as she turns to look at Sky and Helia talking in the distance. "It's just you keep looking at Sky and look like your in a trance" he says "Did something happen between the two of you that nobody knows about" he then asks. "I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it" Samantha says before Brandon could ask anything else Sky and Helia walk over to them and they talk about everything that has been going on in the magic dimension. "Samantha are you okay" Helia asks causing Sky and Brandon to panic at what they saw. Samantha had her hands over her head and her eyes shut tightly as she slowly lowered herself to the ground crying before finally passing out. "What just happened to her" Sky asks as he keeled down to check her pulse but when he touched her she was as cold as ice. "I'll go get the doctor" says Brandon about to run into the palace "NO" shouts Helia making him jump "she's fine, she just needs to rest for a while the heat got to much for her" Helia says kneeling down next to her.

"She's freezing we should bring her inside till she wake up" Sky says. Helia picks Samantha up bridal style and follows Sky and Brandon inside half way down the corridor they meet Queen Samara "Sky, where have you been I've look everywhere for you, you have missed your morning meetings" she says walking up to them when she sees Samantha

 **Flashback**

 **Elena, Samara, Erendor and a 8 year old boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes was sitting in Elena's office while next door a 7 year old Sky and 6 year old girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes was sitting on the floor playing the sims on a laptop "we don't want her to be in our kingdom again if the paparazzi was to find out it would cause ciaos" says Queen Samara "I understand I will keep her out of the way for as long as I can but after that it's out of my control" Elena says then turns to the boy "once she has come of age it will be your job to keep her away from Eraklyon, do you understand?" she asks he just nods.**

 **End of flashback**

Sky sees this "um the heat got a bit to much for her she just needs to rest for a while "he explains "fine, but you should have known better "Samara says looking at Helia and he looks down at the floor knowing that Samara has recognized him. Samara calls Brandon saying she needs to talk to him and they continue to walk down the corridor so Sky and Helia take Samantha to a guest room so she can rest. "She can stay here for as long as she needs to" says Sky opening the door of room 117, Helia goes in and lays Samantha on the bed then sits next to her and holds her hand. " One thing I don't understand is if the heat got to much for her, how is she freezing cold?" asks Sky taking a seat on the bench that's at the end of the bed. " Um..." Helia says thinking of a excuse but couldn't think of one, luckily Brandon walks in "Sky, Bloom's here to see you" he says waiting at the door "excuse me I'll see how she is later" Sky says following Brandon to the courtyard to meet Bloom. After a two hours Helia decides to go for a walk around the gardens.


	3. In Trouble

After talking with Bloom she has to go and meet the rest of the Winx so Sky decides to go and see how Samantha is. When he gets to the room she's staying in he knocks on the door when there's no answer Sky slowly open the door to find Samantha still passed out he walks in and go up and sit next to her. He gently touches her arm then finds out she has warmed up. When he takes his hand off she slowly wakes up "hey" Samantha says quietly "hey, how do you feel?" asks Sky as he turns to look at her. "Much better thanks, how did I get here?" she asks looking around the room "when we was outside you passed out so Helia and I brought you here, but there's one thing he didn't explain, how did you pass out from the heat if you was freezing cold," he asks, Samantha thinks for a minute then remembers one of her lessons "it's happens to most Fairytopiens when outside they feel the opposite to what the weather is" she says "really, I didn't know that" says Sky "we like to keep things to ourselves it helps us in our battles" Samantha says as she struggles to sit up. "Here let me help you" says Sky getting up and gently rests her up against the pillows "thank you" she says in a small voice. Samantha and Sky sit there talking for over a hour getting to know each other by now it was pitch black outside and Helia has come back from his walk around the gardens that then turned into drawing almost the whole palace. "We really should head back now "says Helia looking outside the window "if you want you can stay here the night then go back in the morning" Sky says Helia and Samantha think for a moment then accept the offer so Sky goes to tell a maid to set up a extra guest room. " Their gonna kill us aren't they?" says Samantha thinking what Samara and Elena will do to them when they find out they stayed in the palace, Helia agrees then says good night to Samantha and goes to the room his staying in.

In the morning Helia came to see if Samantha was okay "yeah much better now" she says trying to make her hair look semi tamed. There was a knock on the door "come in" calls Samantha from the bathroom Sky walks in "you guys ready to go to breakfast?" he asks Samantha comes out from the bathroom "um I think so" she says looking at Helia who nods and they follow Sky down to the dinning room where his parents are. When they was having breakfast Samantha and Helia could tell that Samara was giving them glares when no one was looking "I think we should be getting back home now" says Samantha excusing herself from the table and Helia follows. "Thank you for letting us stay the night" he says "of course, I guess I'll see the both of you on domino" Sky says getting up to say goodbye and Samantha nods then walks out the palace with Helia next to her before she can finally relax a little. "Well that was ...uncomfortable" she says as they walk out the palace gates "your telling me " he responds. They continue to talk until they get half way through the woods before opening the portal and going back home.

 **At the palace of Eraklyon**

"Why did you let them stay here the night, don't you know what could happen if people found out that we had the enemy stay here?" asks Samara  
"What did you want me to do? if they was to go in to the forest they could get kidnapped by Yoshinoya you know its happened before "Sky says standing up from his chair and excusing himself then leaves to his room  
"I wish they would" mutters Samara and Erendor agrees.

 **At the palace of Fairytopia**

Once Samantha and Helia arrive back at the palace they are greeted by a furious Elena." Where on earth have you two been, you only went there to explain one thing and I don't think that took all night" exclaims Elena. "We had a little problem with me seeing the protectie again, it got a little too much for me" Samantha explains stepping closer to Helia scared of what Elena will say next. "You should have controlled the power you have, not let it get to much for you!" shouts Elena then turns around "You will not be leaving this palace until you have learned to control your powers nor will you be going out with Diamond and Amethyst tonight "she continues. "What but you can't do that we have been waiting to see each other again" says a shocked Samantha "I can and I will" Elena then says and with that she walks out of the room. "Elena please wait" Helia says following Elena out of the room.


	4. Breaking The Rules

Once they both have left Samantha goes up to her room and into her closet to pack her bag for the night, then she goes to get dressed in black skinny jeans,a red ruffle lace up shirt and black heeled ankle boots. While Samantha was putting on her lip gloss Helia walks in "where do you think your going?" he asks, Samantha gets up and grabs her overnight bag off her bed and walks to the door "I'm going out with Diamond and Amethyst" she says but before she can walk out the door Helia pulls her back "you do know that if you go out Elena will ground you" he says looking at her. Samantha rolls her eyes "Helia I'm almost 19 years old I can't let her rule my life forever and you don't need to protect me any more I'm not a little girl now" she says holding his hand "I know your not a little girl anymore I just don't want to see you get hurt plus those girls are trouble you shouldn't hang out with them" he says worried. Samantha just hugs him and walks out. After she gets out of the palace she teleport's to Magix city where her friends was already there. Hey girls" Samantha calls out "Sammy!" Diamond and Amethyst shout together "so are we going shopping for the party I need to get a new lipstick, you should as well Samantha" says Diamond "hey I do have makeup I just don't were it out" replies Samantha as they get on the bus."How much longer we have been on this bus for hours" whines Diamond leaning forward in her seat. "Don't you stop complaining its only been 10 minutes" Amethyst says annoyed at her sister childish beaver. After another 5 minutes Samantha gets up "this is our stop" she says then gets of with the others behind her.

 **Three hours later- At Diamonds house**

Samantha, Diamond and Amethyst all sit down on the sofa surrounded by shopping bags. " So how did the dress planning go on Domino?" asks Amethyst pouring some tea that just finished brewing. "It went grate and I should be going back next week to get the measurements pick the final fabrics" Samantha reply's painting her nails for the party. Diamond and Amethyst look at each other and smile before looking back at Samantha "what?" she asks "how was it meeting your protectie again" Diamond asks looking up from her magazine "terrible he dislikes me because I'm a Fairytopian, my powers don't want to co-oporaite with me, I needed to lie about feeling the opposite temperature and he probably thinks there is something wrong with me thanks to all the flashbacks and passing out I've done" Samantha says out of breath resting her head on the back of the sofa. "You'll get better at controlling your powers just give it some time" Amethyst says picking up her shopping bags "we should start getting ready" she says going up to her room followed by Diamond. Samantha goes to the guest room with her bags to get changed into her red off the shoulder dress, pleated black jacket and cross strap walking out she grabs her phone and bag, down stairs she meets the others. "Looks like you finally ditched the gowns" says Diamond to Samantha walking into the lounge. Samantha rolls her eyes "Yeah well if Elena sees me in this i would be dead" she says smiling "i bet i know someone who'll be losing her v-card" Diamond says with a smirk as she nudges Samantha's arm. " i won't be losing anything tonight".


	5. Party Time

**Sorry that this chapter took so long I'll try and update every two weeks from now on. Hope you like the chapter and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me.**

 **Chapter 5**

After a 30 minute car drive Samantha, Diamond and Amethyst reach Max's house, Samantha walks up the chipped brick walkway and knocks on the door. After a few seconds Max opens the door "hey girls, come on in" he says opening the door wider and they all walk in hearing the loud music. Max holds Samantha back while the others go in and start partying "like the new look" he says to her putting his hands on her waist "thanks "Samantha says taking his hands off her. Max chuckles as he watches Samantha walk over to the bar where her friends are. After getting herself a drink Samantha does to dance with the party guests while Diamond and Amethyst stay where they are, Amethyst turns around "wait, isn't that the guy Samantha is supposed to be protecting?" she asks Diamond who also turns to look, only to see Sky talking to Max over by the door. "Yeah it is I wonder if she knows he's here" Diamond says when they turn to look for Samantha they can't see her around so they go to look for her. After a few too many drinks Samantha was over in a corner with Max both as drunk as each other "how about we do up to my room?"Max whispers in her ear her she nods and giggle as they go up stairs.

Half hour later

Samantha slowly walks down stairs trying not to trip but ends up falling at the last step luckily someone catches her before she hits the floor. "Careful, are you ok?" a man asks her the voice sounding slightly familiar, she looks up to find Sky holding her up "I'm f-f-f-fine" she says and chuckles "how about we get some fresh air" he says leading her towards the door and to a bench outside the house. "How much have you had to drink?" asks Sky "only a little" she says giggling Sky looks at her "more like a little too much" he says just as his phone rings. "Have you found her yet?" Helia asks over the phone "yeah I've found her, why out of all people did you ask me to come and get her" Sky says slightly annoyed "you're the only other person who I knew who also knows Samantha and Max, besides if it wasn't for Elena stopping me I would have gone and got her myself" Helia explains. Sky looks over to Samantha who's fell asleep on the bench "where should I take her?" he asks hoping it won't be in Fairytopia "she has a apartment just a few miles away from where you are I'll send you the address, the keys should be in her bag" Helia says then ends the phone call. Sky waits for the text before struggling to get Samantha to the parking lot around the corner of the street. Once in the car he taps the address in and starts driving.

sky's pov

We get half way there and I hear a quiet voice then realize it's Samantha talking in her sleep something about protectors so I just go along with her conversation "what are protectors? I ask her and wait until she mumbles her answer " it a Faiytopian... who protect anyone in... a royal family" she says with breaks in between "oh, are you a protector?" I then ask her as I stop at a red light then turn to look at her she nods slightly causing some of her hair to fall out of place so I move it behind her ear. The more that I look at her the more it feels like I've seen her somewhere before, I hear the beep of a car from behind that brings me out of my thoughts I look in front of me and notice that the light has turned green so I continue driving. A few minutes later I hear her mumbling about being a terrible protector "who are you supposed to protect" I then ask her not being able to tell if it's all a joke. She stays quiet for a while "you" she mumbles quietly as if she didn't want to say after this I knew it was a joke as there is no way a Fairytopian would protect the royal family of Eraklyon after everything they did to us. After another 10 minutes I reach her apartment complex then have the struggle of getting her out of the car and up to her apartment.

Once she is finally in and the door is shut I walk her over and lay her down on the black leather sofa over by the windows that I then slightly open. Looking at the time on my phone I notice that I have 3 missed calls from Bloom so I walk back over to sitting area and sat on the other sofa before calling Bloom back.

Phone call

Bloom: where are you it's gone 3 am

Sky: I was on my way to the party then I got a call from Helia asking me to bring Samantha back to her apartment

Bloom: well where are you now?

Sky: still at her apartment, why?

Bloom: no reason I just wanted to know if I should wait up for you but I guess not

Sky: sorry Bloom I promise I'll make it up to you

Bloom: you better, I'm going to bed see you in the morning

Sky: okay, goodnight sweetheart

Bloom: night

End of phone call

"It won't last" Samantha mumbles "what won't last?" I ask her looking back over to her as she continues the conversation almost as if she was awake. "Your marriage to Bloom, it won't last" she says surprising me "you don't know us there is no way you would be able to say whether or not the marriage would last" I tell her starting to feel uneasy around her. "It's a mistake, it will end in darkness" she says before going quiet not knowing what to make of her last comment I move further away from her and hope that it was a prank.

End of pov


	6. Chapter 6

Sky stayed that night after he fell asleep where he was sitting Samantha woke up first with a pain in her head from having visions all night, she lays there for a minute before realizing that she is in her apartment,she looks to the side and sees Sky asleep on the sofa over the other side of the room. After getting up she stumbles over to the kitchen to get a cold glass of water before sitting on a stool to try and think what happened last night. The memories slowly started to come back to her as she starts trying to remember what happened after she went upstairs with max to his room but she couldn't ,all she remembered was him giving her a drink after when she was laying in bed. Samantha gets up and walks to her bathroom and takes a shower before getting changed into her black and white forest dress and black lace up ankle boots with a small heart necklace. when she walks back into her room she goes and sits on her bed with her head in her hands as she starts to cry "how could I be so stupid?" she quietly asks herself thinking of the night before. After sitting in her room for 10 minutes she goes over to her dresser and puts her hair up in a messy ponytail before grabbing her phone and going back into the living room, when she walks in she notices Sky is starting to wake up.

"Morning" she says trying to sound slightly cheerful, when he hears her voice Sky sits up straight away still unsure of her as she walks over and sits a seat away from him. "You don't have to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you" she says looking away from him but hears him snicker "don't think it will work, we gave your kind a chance and look how that ended" he says coldly. Samantha looks down at her lap "I'm sorry it happened that way, but I'm not like the rest of the Fairytopians and I never will be" she says hoping eventually to gain the smallest amount of trust. Sky looks at her and notices the pained expression on her face "are you okay?" he asks she doesn't answer as her breathing increased tears started to fall down the side if her face, she leans forward a little but falls of the sofa and lands on her knees on the floor, Sky kneels down beside her and pulls her into a half hug and talks to her hoping it would help not knowing what else to do. After a few minutes her breathing slowed down and she became less tense but kept her eyes closed for a while as Sky kept talking to her "what was that?" Sky asks looking at her, Samantha sighs "it's my powers I haven't used them in so long that I lost control this is what happens when I'm at my weakest" she explains "but can't you get control oven your powers now?" he asks she shakes her head "my powers grew to stronger but I grew weaker so I try to never use them, it doesn't matter I mean at least I get to live part of my life like it should have been" she says as she realizes the way they was sitting and moves away as a slight blush appeared on her face. "What do you mean 'like it should have been'?" he asks, Samantha lets out a small sigh "I wasn't born with powers they was a accidental gift really I come from Earth, when I young I was in a accident and lost a fatal amount of blood, a extremely powerful wizard gave blood to me and some of his power was his blood, at first it never showed but after a few weeks in the night I was teleported to the front doors of the palace of Fairytopia. Queen Elena sensed the powers and knew I couldn't go back to my other life so she raised me and soon she picked me to be the next queen as she was unable to have kids" Samantha explained "wait so technically you're not from Fairytopia?" Sky asks with a slight smile on his face as Samantha shakes her head 'no'. Samantha and Sky sat there and talked about her past for a few minutes "so what happened to your family on Earth?"Sky asks "there is a copy of me there almost like a clone all the memories that version of me makes I get to keep for when I chose whether or not I want to continue being a fairy" she says "I'm sorry you had to bring me home this morning, I hope I didn't cause any trouble for you" she says getting up from the floor before reaching out to help Sky up "not to much" he says "can I get you anything breakfast, tea, coffee?" she asks looking back at him "a coffee would be great thanks" he says she nods and walks off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later she comes back with two cups that she puts on the table "thanks" Sky says "so if you haven't left the magic dimension where have you been for the past 10 years?" asks Sky taking a sip of coffee. "After I turned 7 I wasn't allowed to leave the palace until my 18th birthday it's Elena's way of making me a 'perfect' Queen" she explains leaving out a few details. "After last night I take it you're not good with alcohol" he says with a chuckle "first time drinking" she says. "was you a goody to shoes in your teen days or don't you follow tradition?" he then asks. " No, I wasn't but what tradition are you talking about" she answers him " the one where Fairytopians are known to be rebellious" he says looking back over to her when she starts giggling "I have read all about Fairytoipa's history but I have never heard of them being rebellious" she says still giggling. "Most people don't know the truth about Fairytopians, they only go by what we used to be like and I know you're not going to believe me but Fairytopians aren't all evil, we have two sides to us and in some situations we change to our darker side. It's almost like we flick a switch in ourselves" she says and they continue to talk about the true history of Fairytopia until they get to the new crown princess. Samantha blanks out for a minute and starts to think until Sky's voice brings her back. "Are you okay, you look worried" says Sky "I'm fine I was just thinking"she says and tries to put on a smile. "About what" asks Sky " last night's party I wasn't supposed to be there" she says as she looks down again thinking of the trouble she will be in when she goes back. " Why not?" asks Sky "I'm a Fairytopian and was on Eraklyon when I wasn't supposed to be so Elena grounded me until i have started to control my powers as a punishment" she says. Sky thinks for a minute " if it's because you was banned from Eraklyon the just say something and I can lift the banishment" he says Samantha shakes her head "thanks, but that wouldn't change her mind she flipped her switch a long time ago" she says getting up and walking over to open a window taking in some fresh air before she gets a dizzy spell. "Are you ok?" Sky asks walking over to her, she nods but still holds her head "I'm fine, but if you don't mind could you please leave I need to lay down" she says walking over to the door handing him his jacket on the way. "If you're sure you're okay " he says and Samantha just gives a slight nod" thank you for bringing me back last night" she says. Sky walks out the door "no problem, I guess you're not as stuck up and cruel as I thought" he says before saying bye. Samantha lets out a deep breath after closing the door and goes to get her phone to text Helia 'Morning' before washing the cups then goes to her room to put on a small amount of makeup on. Half hour later Samantha finished the touch ups when she hears a her front door open. Knowing that Helia's here she walks out of her room with a blank face "I'm sorry" she says Helia sighed before nodding " I know you are but don't do it again, I need you to be safe" he says giving her a hug "I won't, I promise" she says closing her eyes for a minute. " Is Elena mad at me for staying out all night?" asks Samantha looking over to Helia who is now sat in one of her armchairs, he nods as she gives a slight frown. After eating some cereal and going to get her phone she is ready to leave "I'll see you this afternoon to help you move your things" Helia says walking to the door, "you're not coming back with me?" Samantha asks starting to worry "you'll be fine on your own" he says walking back to her "this is Elena we're talking about, nobody should be alone with her when she's angry" she says with a pleading look. "I need to go and meet flora before she goes back home, don't worry" he says before giving her a quick kiss on the top of her head and walking out the door. 30 Minutes later Samantha was still in her apartment and after looking at the clock she gets up with a sigh and walks out locking the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha's pov

Walking up to the palace gates I stop in the tree area as I was starting to get nervous wondering how Elena will react to me moving out. Knowing that I can't delay in telling her anymore I take a deep breath and continue walking up to the gates, after they open the gates for me Alex asks to speak to me we walk over near the pond before he starts to talk. "I know I won't be seeing you for a while so I wanted to give this to you now" he says handing me a small black box. I take it with a smile "Alex you know you shouldn't" I say looking over to him "it's not much but i hope you like it" he says with a sad smile. I open the box and find a necklace with three small charms on it the peridot gemstone, a silver letter S and a tree of life. I carefully take it out the box and give it to Alex "could you?" I ask him moving my hair out of the way "of course princess" he says with a small chuckle as he closes the clasp at the back. "Thank you, I love it" I say looking down to it "it's going to be a lot different here without you" says Alex "I'll always come back and visit" I say giving a small smile and he smiles continue talking for a while until I get a sharp pain in my head as a ton of memories start to fill my mind, I kneel down clasping at the grass below hoping that this ends soon. After gripping tightly onto the grass I feel myself start to go weak and before I can do anything everything goes black.

"How is she?" I hear someone ask at a distance. I slowly open my eyes and turn to look to the side then realize that I'm in the hospital on Fairytopia, after a few minutes I try to sit up but after struggling to do so I just lay back down. I close my eyes for a minute and hear the voices again but it was to muffled to hear what they was saying, I lay here wondering how I got here when I hear the door open and Helia walks in "hey, how do you feel?" he asks as he sits in a chair next to me. "I'm fine just a little weak" I reply with a small smile "could you help me sit up?" I ask him he answers with a nod and gets up to hold me steady. Once I am sitting up I ask Helia about how I got here "Alex phoned the ambulance then phoned me, did you get a chance to tell Elena?" he asks so i shake my head in response. "you can tell her latter or wait until you are better, your choice" he says I shake my head again "I want to get out of there as quick as I can" I say as I look down Helia notices that my expression changed "what's wrong?" he asks lifting my chin up so that I'm looking at him. "I get the feeling i must have ruined your time with Flora, did you tell her what happened" I say already knowing the answer "it's ok I only told her I had to go see a friend in hospital and she understood it was important" he says with a small smile.

 **End of pov**

After a while the Doctor comes in "your highness" he says and bows his head "your results are back and everything was normal, when you feel strong enough you may leave" he says "thank you" Helia says looking to Samantha who has a small smile, the Doctor nods and bows before walking out. "Can you please help me?" Samantha asks Helia as she tries to get up again, once up Helia helps her change into her normal clothes and back to the palace where they go to talk to Elena.

 **At the palace of Fairytopia**

Samantha and Helia walk into the palace then try to find Elena. They find her in the throne room reading a letter with the Eraklyon symbol on the envelope but as soon as they walk into the room she puts it away. Samantha and Helia look at each other then back at Elena "what time do you call this, you was not allowed to leave the palace in the first place then when you do decide to come home you faint and end up in the hospital, I hope you had fun because you won't be leaving here for a three weeks" says Elena getting up to walk over to Samantha looking angry as her eyes start to glow violet. After noticing the glow Samantha takes a few steps back scared of what Elena will do, Helia steps in front of Samantha "Elena! don't" he says looking her in the eyes. Elena turns her head to the side and blinks a few times before turning back to them "you better get your powers under control" she says looking at Samantha who looks down "go to your room and start" Elena orders her. Samantha gives a quick look at Helia who nods "no I won't, you can't keep ordering me to do stuff anymore" she says stepping over next to Helia. Elena looks slightly shocked for a minute before she says "4 weeks say more and I will make it five weeks" after taking a deep breath Samantha tries to stay calm "I won't be staying here for another day, I'm leaving and you're not going to stop me anymore" she says as she grabs Helia's arm and he follows her out and up to her room that is mostly filled with boxes.

"Which ones are the most important?" he asks her "um these five" she says pointing to two stacks of boxes, Helia starts to carry them down stairs and into the boot of his car whilst Samantha packs the last few things then starts to help with the boxes. After all the boxes of been put into the car Samantha and Helia get in and start driving to Samantha's new apartment.

At Samantha's apartment

By the time they get there and unpack the boxes it's already 2 AM. "I'll bring the rest of the boxes over tomorrow" says Helia grabbing his jacket getting ready to leave "thanks for everything" Samantha says Helia just nods "are you ok on your own?" He asks. She thinks for a minute "yeah I should be fine I'll send you a mind message if anything" she says staring into space again as Helia guides her over to the sofa and waits until she comes out of the trance. After sitting there for a moment she wakes out of it and blinks her eyes a few times "sorry"she says looking up at him "it's ok try and get some sleep I'll be here at 9 am " he says as he leans down to give her a kiss on the top of her head before walking out and locking the door for her.


	8. Chapter 8

After Helia left Samantha went to make some tea and get her design folder with the fabric swatches.

A Few Days Later On Eraklyon

Bloom's pov

I have been waiting for Sky to get out of his meeting so I could ask him if the specialists have chosen the colour theme they are having. It was 7:30 pm when he was finally free by this time I am finished with picking out the accessories for my coronation and was just writing down a few random things I want included at the party. I wanted my dress to feel like it was something from earth which is why I asked Samantha to make it, I will never forget Stella's face when I told her I chose someone else to make our outfits.

Flashback

I was in my room on Domino when I got a text from Stella saying that she was stopping by before her meeting, I put my shoes on then went down to the courtyard to meet her. "Bloom!" she screams as she runs up to me to give me a hug "hey Stella" I say and return the hug. "It feels like months since I last see you" she says as we start walking over on a bench to sit on "it's only been two weeks" I say giggling at her exaggeration "how is the coronation planning going, have you picked out a dress yet? Cause as soon as you have just ask and I'll have it in your arms before you can even say 'thank you' " Stella asks excitedly. I think for a minute on how to tell her I've chose someone else to design our gowns " um, about my gown Stella, I don't want to upset you but I've chosen someone else to design it" I try telling her in the nicest way but I couldn't help but chuckle at her expression "but can I at least make the rest of the dresses?" she asks "stell I've asked her to make all of our outfits even the specialists clothing, it's only because I want our outfits to feel like they came from Earth and not the Magic Dimension" I try to explain. "Fine but what if she can't design and make them all in , or if she changes her mind last minute and don't make them?" asks Stella "she said she could handle it and she's coming to Domino in a few days so I can pick a few patterns and styles, so don't worry" I say trying to calm Stella down, we sit in silent for a few minutes before Stella breaks it " okay then if you're sure that's what you want I just want everything to be perfect for you, who even is she?" says Stella turning to look at me " it's the crown Princess of Fairytopia I met her a meeting a while ago" I say. Stella looks at me like I'm crazy "Fairytopia?, Bloom have you lost your mind, why would you ask her to design for the specialists, especially Sky and Brandon she could kill them" Stella says slightly raising her voice in panic as the realization hits her "I know what you're thinking but she wouldn't hurt them, Samantha's not like Elena she's different" I say trying to defend Samantha. "If anything happens to them it'll be your fault for inviting her here" Stella says before getting up and walking out to the gates.

End of flashback

I don't hear Sky come in until he sits on the bed next to me "what's wrong?" he asks me. I turn to look at him with a smile "nothing I was just thinking about dress planning" I tell him he gives a slight nod and kisses the side of my head "have you asked the specialists about the colours they are wearing?" I ask noticing Sky starts to look nevus "not yet, why?" he asks " what! Why haven't you asked them yet" I ask starting to raise my voice "I haven't had time to, I'll ask them tomorrow" he says which angers me more "it'll be too late then I needed to know before tomorrow morning" I say getting off the bed and walking over to the dresser to get my phone' tomorrow will be only for me and the Winx' I text Samantha getting a response a minute later 'sure but the specialists will need to be soon' I sigh and walk out of our bedroom closing the door before Sky can say anything else to me.

End of POV

Samantha's POV

I get a text from bloom saying that it's only the Winx's clothes tomorrow. I close my eyes and focus for a moment allowing myself to be able to read Sky's mind, I'm not able to get a clear view of his thoughts but I can tell he's thinking of a way to make things up to Bloom. I quickly make a necklace using a small amount of magic and put it in a gift box then I put it in my bag so I don't forget to take it with me. I go and get my design folder and anything else that I will need and put them in the bag before walking out the door and going down a alleyway. I use my teleportation pod to teleport to Domino where I am greeted by the Guards who let me straight in this time. After I'm in the palace I focus my powers on Sky and am able to find out where he is, I sense him in the library so I go there first.

I quietly enter and see him sitting at a desk with papers covering most of it, he's on the phone so I wait till he ends the call a few seconds later. "Hey" I say with a smile "hi" he says not looking up from the papers so I place the gift box in front of him "what's this?" he asks finally looking up "the other day when you brought me home I know it caused some problems between you and Bloom so I thought you could give her this to make things up to her like you wanted to" I say. "How did you caused problems with Bloom?"he asks looking to the box then back at me " I took a guess not to mention the tension is a small give away" I reply Sky looks at me even more confused " I don't know what it is with you but why are you trying to help if last time you said me and Bloom being together was a mistake?"he then asks "I was having a bad dream about two old friends of mine" I say changing the truth slightly. "I won't make you give it to her all I'm saying is if you do it'll work and she won't be mad at you" I say before walking out and go to a seating area where Bloom and the winx are.

End of pov

 **A/N: Hope you have enjoyed the chapter, if you did and you have any feedback feel free to tell me in a** **review**


	9. Chapter 9

In the seating area Bloom and the Winx are waiting for Samantha to arrive "hey girls sorry I'm late" says Samantha as she walks in "good to see you again" says Bloom "so do you have them?" she then asks, Samantha nods before sitting in a chair near Bloom and putting her bag down on the floor. "Here" she says giving Bloom the sketches and taking out some of the accessories, Bloom looks at each of the sketches then gives them to the Winx but keeps her one"they're beautiful" she says looking up for a moment and sees the pile of necklaces that Samantha had set out on the coffee table. Each necklace had the fairies symbol on. "Wow" Stella says when she sees that the clutches and necklaces are all handmade "did you make these?" asks Stella picking up the clutch that she will be having. "Yes, why is there a problem" says Samantha, Stella shakes her head slightly "no it's just, how did you make all of these so quick without using magic?" she then asks Samantha smiles "when I know that the project is important I work quicker" she says handing everyone there fabric swatches. "Would it be any trouble to add diamonds to the sleeves?" asks Bloom Samantha shakes her head "of course not, what color" Samantha says, Bloom thinks for a minute before answering silver Samantha nods "I have a friend who can make them in a few days, that should be more than enough time" she says "wouldn't they have to be a gem fairy to do that?" asks Tecna thinking about how long it would take naturally "she is a gemlight fairy" Samantha calmly says as she looks at the clock on the wall noticing that time's up "I should really get going now" says Samantha then Bloom looks around at the clock "of course where did the time go" she says "the next meeting will be at my apartment in Magix, I'll send you the address nearer to the date and by then you should be able to try on the dresses"says Samantha after packing away her things. Bloom walks Samantha out as they continue to talk about the outfits "will you have the Specialists color themes by tomorrow?" asks Samantha " hopefully" Bloom replies Samantha nods as they walk out the palace and say goodbye.

Samantha pulls her phone out of her bag to call her friend about the diamonds for Bloom's dress.

Phone call

Friend: Hey Sammy how are you, I heard you was in hospital

Samantha: Hey D I'm fine now just my powers acting up again, I was wondering if you could do me a favor

D: Sure what is it?

Samantha: Could you make some diamonds for the coronation gown I'm working on

Friend: Of course I'd be more than happy to help, where should I meet you

Samantha: At my apartment

Friend: See you then

Samantha: Bye

End of phone call

Samantha walks out the gates and into the forests before using her ring to make a portal back to her apartment.

Meanwhile Sky goes to the jewellery shop that's near the palace to get a check done on the necklace from Samantha. "Hey" says Sky as he walks up to a counter " hello your majesty, how may I help you this fine afternoon?"asks the old man behind the counter. Sky places the necklace and it's box through the window" can you check to see if there are any spells or curses on this"he says as the man nods "of course your majesty just give me one moment" the man says taking it out the back. Whilst he's waiting Sky gets lost in his thoughts about Samantha "she reminds me of someone I used to know but why, I wish I knew if I should trust her she seems like a nice girl. Maybe I should try and get to know her more she don't seem dangerous like I've been told Fairytopians are, then again she's only half Fairytopian maybe that changes things. Maybe if I do get to know her I might find answers as to why Elena had Yoshinoya kill Isabella when she was only three,what am I saying if I couldn't be friends with her she is still one of them" when the man comes back he brings Sky back out of his thoughts "there are no curses on this necklace the only magic involved with this is the magic that bound the pieces together" the man says passing the necklace and it's box back through the window" thank you" Sky says as he puts it in his pocket "may I ask where you got it from?" the man asks "the princess of Fairytopia gave it to me" Sky replies the man nods before they say goodbye and Sky starts going back to the palace but stops off to get Bloom some flowers.

 **At Samantha's apartment**

When Samantha arrives back at her apartment she does a quick tidy up before her friend arrives. About 10 minutes later she hears a knock on the door "it's open!" she yells quickly getting her thing out of her bag. When she turns around she sees Diaspro standing there "hey Sammy" she says with a smile "it's good to see you again D" says Samantha as she puts her bag down before giving each other a hug and sit on the sofa to catch up before they start on the dresses. "So what's the dress you need help with?" asks Diaspro looking at the sketches on the table. "Follow me" says Samantha as they get up and walk into the spare bedroom that had 6 mannequins with the Winx's gowns on.

"It's this one" says Samantha pointing to Blooms gown, Diaspro walks up to the gown and looks at it for a minute "where do the diamonds go?" she asks "they're gonna replace the beads" says Samantha. Diaspro nods before sniggering "Bloom's" she says crossing her arms over her chest giving Samantha the 'you've got to be kidding me' look, Samantha walks over to her"I know you don't like her but can you do this for me at least, please" Samantha says giving Diaspro puppy dog eyes "fine,but only this time" she says and Samantha smiles and says thank you. Diaspro and Samantha continue to work on Bloom's gown then add the finishing touches to the others. "So when are you going to start working on the Specialists outfits?" asks Diaspro looking the Specialists outfit sketches with a sad look, Samantha looks over to Diaspro"as soon as I get there colours, why" she says Diaspro shakes her head and Samantha walks over to her "I can't believe I wasted all these years on him" says Diaspro looking at Sky's sketch "then try and move on,start over cause believe me you'll find someone who will love you for who you are" says Samantha taking the sketch away from Diaspro. "That's easy for you to say Helia wouldn't let you get hurt by anyone, with me I don't even know who my protector is or if I even have one" Diaspro says resting against the wall looking down "you do have one, his name is Christopher and he's a great guy" Samantha says which makes Diaspro smile slightly. "At least someone cares then, the least he could have done is give me a apology but instead he goes of with that witch and gets his happy ending" Diaspro says before giving Samantha a mischievous grin "can we please do something humiliating to his clothes?" Diaspro asks laughing before getting a pen ready. Samantha joins in on the laughing "no and forget about him" she says moving the pen back to the table "look whos talking, you always have Sky on your mind" Diaspro says Samantha looks down at the floor "I don't get the choice I'm his protector it's how things work, I have to have him on my mind so I can keep him away from danger" Samantha says as they get up and walk into the kitchen to grab some drinks. "I wonder how it must feel to have your enemy as your protector?" asks Diaspro taking a sip of her drink "don't know, that's one reason why he can't know about my job and plus when I'm queen I'm gonna fix the mess that Elena made" Samantha says before she tightly closes her eyes an grips on to the counter top "Samantha, are you okay?" asks Diaspro getting up and walking over to her. Samantha shakes her head and opens her eyes as they start to glow, Diaspro is shocked and grabs her phone to call Helia for help.

Helia arrived a few minutes after he got the call from Diaspro, when he walks in he sees Samantha floating in the air, her eyes glowing gold with tears running from them when he walks closer to her he sees that she is trying to transform into her allix "what's going on with her?" asks Diaspro. "she's lost control of her powers" Helia replies before walking over to Samantha and pulling her back down to the ground and closer to him. "Helia?" he hears her mumble in a quiet voice "I'm right here, you need to stop fighting this, let it take control" he says to her "no, I don't want to hurt you again" she says in a pained voice "you won't" he tells her before he starts to chant a spell to help control her powers. A few minutes later she slowly starts to relax and her eyes go back to normal, she sits there for a moment before falling unconscious in Helia's arms "that must have been something more than just out of control powers" says Diaspro walking back over to them and crouching down. Helia turns to look at her "Samantha's powers are incredibly strong, when she loses control her powers turn evil so it puts her pain and weakens her before trying to take control and turn her into someone like Elena" he says looking back at Samantha whos now clinging on to him. "I think it would be best if you came back tomorrow" Helia tells Diaspro and she nods in agreement "tell her to call me when she wake up" she says going to grab her bag and coat "will do" says Helia as he picks Samantha up bridal style and carries her to her bedroom.

 **A Few Days Later**

The Winx and Specialists minus Helia met up on Domino so that they could all go to Samantha's apartment together. When they arrive Bloom goes to knock on the door but gets a shock when Diaspro opens the door. Diaspro lets them in but couldn't help giving Bloom an evil smirk, Samantha walks out of the spare bedroom with five suits. "Hey"she says as she hangs the suits on the clothing rail where there was five pairs of shoes "hey, I'm not trying to be rude but why is she here?"asks Bloom pointing to Diaspro who still has a smirk plastered on her face "Diaspro's been helping with the gowns and the rings" says Samantha whilst Diaspro tries to hold in a laugh when she sees Blooms reaction. "When you said your friend was a gemlight fairy I didn't think you meant Diaspro" says Bloom "Bloom, she's not doing any harm by helping" says Samantha "I know her idea of helping, it usually ends with me almost dying" says Bloom her eyes starting to glow as she gets angry."One that 'she' has got a name and two, I'm not gonna waste any more of my time chasing after a cheating scumbag like you"Diaspro says looking over to Sky, "best present ever" Sky mumbles so nobody could hear him. "Just let her help this one time" says Samantha looking Bloom in the eyes "fine whatever, but if I ever ask you to make any other dresses for me I don't want her to be involved with it" Bloom says moving to the door waiting for someone to let her in. "Can you make sure that everyone's dress and ring fits them?" Samantha asks Diaspro who nods and takes the Winx into the spare room whilst Samantha stays with the Specialists.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, if not then I hope you still had a wonderful day**


	10. The Final Fitting

Samantha gathers all the specialists clothing items before she tells them to get changed and she walks out to see how the girls are getting on. When Samantha walks in she sees Bloom, Stella and Diaspro arguing in one of the corners with the rest of the Winx watching not knowing what to to. "What's going on in here?" asks Samantha walking over to the three who stop there arguing when they hear her voice. "She's being picky about everything I do" says Diaspro pointing at Bloom "and don't even get me started about her" she continues as she then points at Stella who stands there in disbelief "well what about you being so bossy about everything including where we should stand" Stella says to Diaspro which starts another argument. "Enough!" shouts Samantha her eyes starting to glow from her anger, the room fell silent as they all look at her "how did this start" she then says in a more calm voice, her eyes return to their original colour. "All I did was ask for the colour of my crystal to me changed" Bloom states "yeah and I changed it but then you kept asking me to change it about fifteen times" Diaspro says "I wasn't happy with the other colours" Bloom remarks. Samantha sighs "you're both acting like little kids" she says "how did you get involved in this?" Samantha asks Stella "I was sticking up for Bloom, seriously it's her coronation she should be able to be picky about what she's going to wear, it's a big deal" Stella replies her hands on her hips trying to prove her point. Samantha sighs again "are you happy with the colour now?" Samantha asks Bloom who nods, Samantha turns to look at the rest of the Winx before turning back to Diaspro "can you make the rest of the rings?" she asks Diaspro "sure" Diaspro replies. Samantha continues to talk to Bloom and Stella until she hears a knock on the door and Brandon pokes his head in the room "what" says Samantha in an annoyed tone as her eyes flashed gold again causing Bloom,Stella and Brandon to look at her surprised "um, we kind of have a problem" Brandon says in awkward voice, Samantha yet again sighs as she walks over to the door and back into the living area.

 **Back in the living area**

Samantha follows Brandon back into the living area to see what the problem is. When she walks in she sees the Specialists minus Riven in their suits "why aren't you in your suit?" she asks him. Riven looks over to her " I don't like it and there is no way I am wearing that" he says pointing to his suit. "Why?" asks Samantha crossing her arms "it's too formal, I don't wear suits" he says, Samantha takes a deep breath "then don't wear the jacket" she says walking over to get the shirt and trousers off the rail and hands it to Riven "put them on"she says and points to the bathroom "fine" says Riven getting up.

Samantha looks over to Sky who was talking to Timmy, Samantha gets a small clear bag that contains two tiny diamonds "give me your ring" she says to him. Sky looks at her confused "what?" he asks " your ring give me it, I'll replace the diamonds" she says Sky takes his ring off and hands it to her, "how did you know there was any missing?" he asks her when she was replacing the last gem "I pay attention to the smallest details so I easily noticed" she says giving Sky his ring back "thanks" he says putting it back on "you know they're too small to see from far away" Timmy says. Samantha looks awkward for a sec "got good eyesight" she says with a smile before walking back over to Riven who just walked back in. "Tie" she says handing it to him "see it's not that bad" Samantha says "i'm not wearing the tie" Riven says to her giving her the tie back, she nods "fine …. wait" she says quickly going to get a small stem to stand on before walking back over to Riven "what?" he asks looking at her as she stands on the step then telling him to turn around "your collar looks to tight" she says as she holds his collar in the middle, closing her eyes to use some magic to lengthen it "there that's better" she says stepping back on the floor. After finishing any alterations on the specialists Samantha goes to do a final check on the Winx, when she walks in they was putting their dresses back and placing their shoes on the shelf. Samantha looks over to Diaspro who's sitting at the desk writing something on a piece of paper. Bloom and the Winx start to walk out "so how is everything?" asks Samantha "everything is perfect, thanks for getting everything done so quickly" Bloom replies with a smile before going to talk to Sky. Samantha turns around and take a deep breath before putting the rail of clothes back into the spare room.

"You okay?" Samantha asks Diaspro "yeah"she replies in a quiet voice "I'm gonna go" Diaspro says getting up and walking out "I'll see you on Isis" says Samantha "sure, bye" replies Diaspro. Samantha goes back to the others and just sit and talk for awhile before they go back home. Half hour after everyone had left Samantha hears a knock at the door and goes to open it "Sky" she says in surprise "hey, did I leave my jacket here?" he asks "come in for a sec" she says "do you know whereabouts you left it?" she then asks looking around the room "um, probably with the coronation clothes" Sky says glancing around the room. Samantha nods walking into the spare room to look on the rail finding it mixed with the others clothes. She walks back out and gives it to him "thanks, um, about that necklace you gave me, thanks it actually worked" he says before stepping back looking at Samantha worriedly "no problem, what's wrong?" she asks him. Sky points at her eyes "your eyes are glowing" he says taking another step back, Samantha stops scared and blinks a few times before looking back to Sky "sorry, you should probably leave now" she says walking back over to the front door "sure and thanks again" he says before walking out. Samantha quickly shuts the door then leans up against it as she lets a few tears fall from her eyes.

 **A/N: Happy new year everyone I hope 2018 is going well for you all so far, I'm sorry this chapter is late but I promise that the next one will be on time.**


	11. coronation day

The day of the coronation

Everyone has already gathered on Domino ready for Bloom's coronation. It it still early so Bloom goes with the Winx for a final tour around Domino before becoming the new Queen. Samantha was already at the palace so she was helping with setting things up. The Winx arrived back at the palace just before the Specialists so they go to get ready. Samantha walks out of the ballroom to go searching for Helia, she finally finds him in the garden taking photos of the flowers. "Helia!" Samantha calls out, Helia turns to look with a smile on his face "Samantha...what's wrong?" he asks sensing that she is worried about something "Helia I need your help" she says Helia nods and they walk into the palace "this way" he says and leads her into a bathroom locking the door after her.

"What is it?" he asks her "it's my powers their too strong I can't keep them under control when around Sky and Brandon" Samantha says trying to hold back tears. "Calm down remember that your powers are connected to your emotions, everything will be okay" Helia says trying to calm her down, Samantha takes a few deep breaths. "Wait here I'll be back in a few minutes" he tells her she nods in reply, Helia walks out leaving her to try and control her breathing and powers.

When Helia returns Samantha is sitting on the floor with her head in her hands "Samantha" he says walking over to her "it's okay" Helia says moving her hands away from her face noticing her eyes are glowing again he uses some calming magic on her before pulling her into a hug. After staying like this for a few minutes Samantha moves away slightly "sorry" she says noticing her eye makeup smudged on his t-shirt "don't worry I've got to change anyway" he says helping her up. "Keep this on for now then after the party I'll give you some magic lessons to see if you can at least have a bit of control over them" Helia says handing her a silver anklet with a Rose Quartz connected to it. Samantha nods "thanks, I should probably go and fix my makeup, see you later" she says with a small smile and walks back to her guest room.

It was almost time for Bloom to be crowned the next Queen of Domino, all of the guests was making their way into the ballroom and gathering around the platform where the King Oritel and Queen Marion was sitting. The Winx, Specialists and Samantha was all standing in the front row happily talking amongst themselves "hey Samantha um, after the coronation there's something I want to talk to you about" says Sky looking at her slightly nervous, Samantha turns around "uh sure but it'll have to be straight after" she replies Sky nods before walking back over to where he was previously standing. After a few more moments Bloom walks down the staircase, a smile on her face as she walks over to her parents. Everyone on the crowd starts clapping and cheering but quiet down as Oritel stands up and gives a small speech about the past rulers of Domino before holding his hand out to Bloom as she steps forward, Marion also steps forward with Blooms new crown. Bloom bows her head as her mum places her new crown on her head as she does the center of the crown glows a fiery orange to signifie that it's been placed to the correct person. Raising her head Bloom turns around and faces the crowd as they all start clapping and cheering once again after Bloom gives a speech.

After Bloom gave her speech she goes over to talk with the Winx, as the party to celebrate begins Samantha and Sky go on to one of the balconies to talk.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" asks Samantha "well our kingdoms became enemies because of Elena and my parents, I want to change the way things are between us, and so I suggest we form an alliance" Sky says still nervous of what her reaction will be. Samantha smiles "are you serious?" asks Samantha, Sky nods "that is of course if you accept my apology on behalf of my parents and the people of Eraklyon" Sky continues. "You have nothing to apologize for, the battle started with Elena what your parents did was to protect the remaining people of their kingdom, if anyone needs to apologize it's me on behalf of Fairytopia" Samantha sympathetically says thinking back to all the lives that Fairytopia took. Sky looks down "apology accepted, I guess this means the next time I'll see you will be on Eraklyon" he says holding out his hand but Samantha gives him a hug instead witch after a moment he returns. Samantha and Sky walk back into the ballroom where Bloom was busy talking to a few royals "would you like to dance?" Sky asks Samantha who was a little shocked then went shy "I don't know how to dance" she says looking down at the floor. "I'll show you how to " Sky tells her as he leads her to where everyone else is dancing "just follow my lead" he tells her,she gives a small nod in reply as they start to dance. After the song ends they walk back over to the side of the room "thank you for the dance but I need to leave" Samantha says Sky nods "of course and when I get back to eraklyon i'll remove your banishment" he says with a smile. Samantha starts to make her way out to the ballroom she hears her name being called, when she turns around to see who called her she sees Bloom waving her over. Samantha walks over to where Bloom and the others are standing to get a group photo done "please take a photo with us" Bloom says to her "okay but only one" Samantha replied. After taking the photo helia tells her he'll meet her outside in a few minutes so she goes to wait for him just outside the gates. While samantha waits for helia she gets a phone call from diamond

Samantha: hey diamond, whats up

Diamond: me and amethyst was wondering if you could go exploring with us

Samantha: sure, where?

Diamond: it's a surprise just meet us in magix at 7pm

Samantha: um, okay i'll see you then bye

Diamond: bye

Samantha's pov

After I get off the phone I'm left with my thoughts _'I can't believe that after 12 years Fairytopia and Eraklyon will finally start getting along again. I hope Helia can help me control these powers if not then I won't be able to go near Sky I can't risk hurting him. Maybe I should ask Helia if the feelings I have for Sky are because I'm his protector, I hope that's all'_ before any more thoughts could enter my head Helia walks over to me "you ready?" he asks I just nod and use my ring to make a portal going to a forest in Fairytopia after a moment we walk through.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ugh, I can't keep this up much longer!" Samantha screams trying to keep her magic stable but slowly starts to lose control. "Yes you can just keep thinking of a reason to control it" says Helia who's standing close to her "I can't!" she screeches as her powers take control knocking her back against Helia. Samantha sinks to her knees as she lets tears fall from her eyes "it's not gonna work, I'm just wasting your time" she says looking down at her feet "your not wasting my time and it will work you just need to keep trying" Helia tells her helping her backup then wipes her tears away. Samantha sighs then nods "okay but can we take a break first?" she asks and Helia agrees so they go sit on some rocks near a lake "is there something you want to ask me?" Helia asks her she sighs again "as a protector is it normal to have strong feelings for your protectie even if you haven't seen them in years?" she asks looking down waiting for a answer. "Well it depends on how close the both of you was when you last see each other" Helia tells her "what if they was close friends?" she then asks. Helia looks closely at Samantha "Samantha please tell me your not talking about yourself" he says but the look on Samantha's face gives him his answer "I know I shouldn't have these feelings for him especially since I'm friends with Bloom but I can't help it" she says as she puts her head in her hands. "It's not only that, Samantha a protector shouldn't date or fall for their protectie" Helia says as he gently rubs her back "I already know that" she mutters. After a few minutes they go back to training for another two hours before stopping at 6:30pm. "Do you want me to take you home?" asks Helia, Samantha shakes her head "no thanks I'm gonna go shopping first" she says "okay but phone me when you get home" he tells her before turning to go home. Samantha waits until Helia has left before going back home to get changed before meeting Diamond and Amethyst.

"Hey girls, where is it we're going?" asks Samantha as she greets her friends. Diamond and Amethyst nervously look at each other before looking back to Samantha "it's a surprise just follow us" says Diamond creating a portal to behind Eraklyon palice. "Here we are" she says once they all step out, Samantha looks at them in shock "are you crazy, what are we doing here?" she asks them "there is this this rumor that at the back of the palace there is an engravement where if you can read and chant it 5 times then a secret room will appear" Amethyst explains. "So, what if you get caught then what will you do?"asks Samantha "that's why you're here, if we get caught you can sweet talk the king so he lets us go free" says Diamond getting ready to start looking for the engravement "I will not sweet talk anyone especially Sky, in case you forgot his fiancee is my friend" Samantha says crossing her arms. "Fine but you'll have to find you own way home,alone in the dark through the forests where there's a ton of spiders and insects or you can just come with us " Diamond says with a smirk knowing that she's won. "fine but I'm still not sweet talking anyone" Samantha says looking around to make sure nobody is around. The three of them start walking around until they find the engravement, Diamond and Amethyst start chanting what was written on the wall ' evil will pay, there's no way out, the more they do, the worse they get till the end when we win' after they finish chanting nothing happens for a few seconds but then a small hole appears in the wall they all look at it for a moment before it sprays lavender infused water at them. Once the lavender starts to go on them it burns small patches of there skin and choke them before they finally pass out are taken to the dungeon by the guards.

Sky's pov

I've just gotten back from Domino and in the process of removing Samantha's banishment when there is a knock on the door "come in" I say looking up from the paperwork. I see two guards enter my office "we are sorry to disturb you your majesty but there is a problem" the first guard says. "What is it?" I ask hoping it's nothing to serious "three women tried to enter the secret room, they are now locked in the dungeon" the second guard said. I turn to the screen on my desk and pressed a few buttons so I could see into the dungeon and see who they was talking about "bring the brunette girl here" I tell them "yes sir" they both say and walk out. I turn the screen off and go and get some water and a painkiller from the medical room then return to my office and wait. After a few minutes they come back and lay Samantha on the sofa then leave again. Whilst Samantha is still unconscious I clean and bandage the visible wounds created by the lavender. A few moments later Samantha starts to wake up but I wait until she looks around to say anything "what was you doing at the back of the palace?" I ask her. She looks over to me and sighs "I know this looks bad but it's not what you think" she says before trying to sit up but winces in pain, I go over and help her sit up then sit next to her. I hand her the painkillers but she shakes her head "I don't take them, the pain will go soon but thanks anyway" she says accepting the glass of water "Samantha ,tell me the truth as to why you was there otherwise I'll have no choice but to have you charged with trespassing" I tell her, she looks down and takes a deep breath "my friends diamond and amethyst wanted to find a room at the back of the palace, I went with them to help I know it was wrong" she explains. I look at her for a moment "I'll let you off this time but if it ever happens again you will be punished, is that understood" I ask her she nods in reply "thank you but what about my friends?" she asks "I'll have them released in the morning" I tell her she smiles and thanks me again before looking confused. I ask her whats wrong " it's just what is in that room for you to keep it so protected and a secret?" she asks looking at me waiting for an answer.

"It's no longer used, come with me" I tell her, getting up and going to the door she follows behind me soon catching up. We walk down many corridors before stopping at a blank wall with a hand scanner at the side, I place my hand on the scanner and a door appears I open it and walk through then wait for Samantha to come it before closing the door. When Samantha first walks in she looks shocked and slightly scared. "This is why it's no longer used" I tell her "this is what was used during the war between our kingdoms, why are these still here?" she asks as the shock starts to wear off replaced by fear "my parents refused to get rid of them and so they moved them to here and made it so only the Eraklyon royal family can come in here alone" I explain to her. Samantha walks over to one of the weapons "can't you get rid of these?" she asks "not until there is an official alliance between us" I say. We talk for a few minutes until we hear a beeping sound "what is that?" asks Samantha, I look around the room until I see that one of the machine had turned on "move" I tell Samantha she looks at me confused so I quickly pull Samantha over and towards me as an arrow is shot through the air to where she was previously standing. The beeping continues as another arrow is shot towards her but this hitting her in the foot."uh!" she screams out as she was hit "you need to stand close to me" I tell her as we shuffle over to the scanner pad and then the door.

"I'm so sorry, I knew that they was stored there but I didn't realise they was still active" I say helping Samantha sit on the floor. "It's fine just please pull it out" she says through gritted teeth "are you crazy, you need medical attention you might have damaged the bo..." I try and tell her but she cuts me off "just pull it out and I can heal myself damaged bones or not" she says. I shrug my shoulders knowing I'm not gonna win against her, I kneel down and grab hold of the arrow "are you sure?" I ask her first she nods so I give a quick hard tug and the arrow comes out, as it does Samantha's eyes glow for a second. I look down at her foot and just like she had said her foot started to heal until you couldn't notice it was ever damaged. After a minute we both get up and start to walk down the corridor "whilst you're here would you like a tour?" I ask her "sure" she says with a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Samantha and Sky walk back to the main entrance "do you happen to know where my bag was put?" asks Samantha knowing she needs to text Helia before he starts to worry about her. "It's in my office...do you need it now?" he asks her she nods "I need to text Helia soon" he looks at her confused "he thinks I went shopping instead" she continues. They start walking back to Sky's office "so what is it with you and Helia?" asks Sky breaking the silence, Samantha smiles "he's my best friend we grew up together and honestly he's like a brother to me" she says. Once they get back to the office Samantha quickly gets her bag and walks out "would you like to join me for dinner?" asks Sky, Samantha looks at him surprised and worried "don't worry, my parents are away they won't know" he tells her so she accepts his offer. Samantha and Sky start walking to the dining room and continue their conversation. After dinner they they go to relax in a living area and decide to play truth or drink. "It's the same as truth or dare but instead of doing a dare you take a drink" explains Sky, Samantha nods "okay, truth or drink?" She asks him with a smile.

After playing many rounds they decide to end the game "learn something new each time" Sky says slightly drunk Samantha just giggles also drunk. "Time to sleep" Samantha said sleepy Sky gets up "follow me" he tells her as he stumbles over to the door. Both stumble down a few corridors laughing until they stop near a guest room "Sam wait" Sky said slightly hesitant, Samantha turns to face Sky still giggling. Sky slowly moves closer to Samantha before cupping her face and kissing her on the lips, Startled at first she waits before kissing him back after a few moments that lasts a few minutes before they go into the guest room . Samantha and Sky continue to make out before moving to the bed where one thing soon leads to another.

 **The next morning**

It's still early in the morning when there is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal a short dark haired maid. When she walks further into the room she gasps in shock seeing her king in bed with a 'random girl'. The maid shyly walks over to the windows to open the curtains before starting to clean the room and picking up their clothing that was scattered over the floor. Whilst she was picking up the clothes Sky starts to wake up so she stops what she's doing "good morning your majesty" she shyly says. It takes Sky a minute to realize where he is, "morning Ava, can you please get me a robe?" he asks her she nods and walks out the room. Sky looks over to Samantha who is still asleep before putting his head in his hands 'what was I thinking it's bad enough that I kissed her let alone had sex with her' his thoughts get interrupted by another knock at the door and the same maid walks in and hands Sky his robe before she walks into the bathroom to clean. Sky gets up and puts the robe on making sure that Samantha is covered before walking to his own room to shower and think about everything that has happened.

 **Samantha's pov**

I wake up to the light coming in the window, I grone and turn the other way as a bit of the cover moves off me I realise that I'm naked. All the memories from last night come back to me. I sit up and think for a while before getting up and realising my clothes are not in the room so I quickly go in the bathroom and get a robe on. Whilst I was in the bathroom I hear a knock on the door "there are some clean clothes waiting for you and your welcome to join me for breakfast in the dining hall" I hear Sky say from the other side of the door "okay thanks" I say back before getting in the shower. Once I'm finished I exit the bathroom to find a black skater dress laid out on the bed with my shoes from yesterday had been cleaned and placed on the ottoman at the end of the bed. After getting changed I quickly put my hair in a ponytail and head downstairs.

When I got down stairs I was back in the main hall and tried to remember the way to the dining room. After walking through a few corridors I start to get head pains again so I stop and lean against the wall with my eyes closed. A few minutes go by then I hear Sky call me "Samantha, is everything okay?" he asks coming to stand next to me, I give a small nod before opening my eyes "lets get you something to drink" he says taking my hand to help steady me and leads to what I think is the dining room.

When we walk in there are some servants laying out the table so I guess we are earlie, Sky leads me over to a sofa thats near the wall then asks one of the servants to get me a glass of water before coming back over to me. "Is this to do with your powers?" he asks me "yeah it should stop in a minute" I tell him closing my eyes to practice the technique Helia taught me. I open my eyes again when the servant hands me the glass of water, After the pain goes Sky and I sit in awkward silence. "Samantha about last night…" Sky starts breaking the silence "it was a mistake we was both drunk and out of our minds, it's your choice if you want to tell bloom" I say to him. Before he could answer we are called for breakfast.

After breakfast it was time to leave so Sky walked me to the door. "Thank you again for still removing my banishment even after yesterday" I say, he nods "it's no problem and your friends should be waiting for you at the gates" he says with a smile.

I walk out of the palace and start walking towards the gate when I hear my name being called, I look up and see Amethyst waving at me I sigh and continue to walk past her and Diamond. "Hey! What's gotten into you?" Diamond asks angrily, I turn to look at them "what do you mean what's gotten into me, I should have listened when told you was trouble then yesterday wouldn't have happened!" I yell at them. Diamond sniggers "we're trouble, you're the one who ditched us in the cell" she says just getting more angry "what did you even do for him to let you go, sleep with him to get what you want then leave like you did with Max!" she continues half jokingly. Diamond goes quiet for a moment and just stares at me with a smirk "i don't sleep with people just to get what I want and the fling with Max was a mistake" I say trying to stay calm knowing my eyes are already glowing. "So you did sleep with him" Amethyst says with a smug look "Sam just admit that your a slag and I'll drop the conversation" Diamond says, hearing this from my so called friends is all it takes for me to lose control and transform into my dark Allix.

 **End of pov**

Diamond and Amethyst stare in shock before they start backing away as some guards come running over but before they could do anything Samantha sends a magic blast at them before vines tieing them up. More guards come over without Samantha realising and they catch and handcuff her before dragging her to the dungeons again.


	14. Vampire's exist

**A Few Hours Later**

Samantha was laying in her prison cell after gaining control of her powers again. "I can't believe I let myself lose control like that, Sky only just removed my banishment and then I attack his guards. Then there was last night why did I agree to play that game, I knew I couldn't handle alcohol. I wonder if he's going to tell Bloom what happened between us what would she think" Samantha starts thinking to herself but gets interrupted by a guard nervously unlocking the gate "out!" he shouts at her and she slowly gets up to walk out. When she walks out she sees Helia with a stern look on his face which makes her shudder after slowly walking over to him "listen before shouting, I can explain things" she says quickly. Helia sighs "save it until we get home" he tells her starting to walk away making her run to catch up to him "by home you don't mean the palace do you?" Samantha asks nervously "of course not" he tells her "I would never make you go back there unless you wanted to" he continues which makes Samantha smile.

After getting back to Samantha's apartment Helia goes to make some tea while Samantha goes to change clothes. "Why was you on Eraklyon in the first place?" asks Helia after they both sat on the sofa, Samantha sighs knowing he will find everything out even if she doesn't tell him "when I told you I was going shopping I was lying, I had agreed to meet Diamond and Amethyst in magix they said they wanted me to go exploring with them but didn't tell me where until after...we ended up on Eraklyon" she explains him. "How many times have I told you not to hang out with them" he asks her but not really wanting an answer since it wouldn't change anything, "too many times and you was right and I wish I had listened" she tells him. "What happened after that?" Helia asks so she tells him the rest of events that had happened but skipping over the 'one night stand' with Sky. "I'll give you more training lesions but just stay away from Diamond and Amethyst and Eraklyon" he tells her "is it okay if I come back tomorrow morning?" Helia asks her when getting up, she nods "of course you can why did think I gave you a key" she says seeing Helia to the door before saying Helia had left Samantha goes to work on some more clothing designs.

The next day while Samantha was still asleep Helia comes over with a few of Samantha's friends from the palace and they start decorating the apartment for Samantha's birthday. After a few minutes there is a tap at the front door "we've got the cake" says Alyssa in a cheery voice once Helia's opened the door "thanks mum, can you put it in the kitchen for now?" he asks her before going back to setting the table. Once the decorating is done Helia goes to wake Samantha up "Samantha, can I come in?" Helia asks from behind the door "yeah" she calls back in a sleepy tone. "Good morning" Helia says as he walks in with a boxes in his hands, "morning,what's in the boxes?" she asks him. Helia smiles "something for you to put on birthday girl" he says to her before laughing at her shocked face "how did I forget my own birthday" Samantha says getting out of her bed to give Helia a hug "thank you" she then says taking the boxes setting them down on the bed to open. When you've gotten ready come out, I have a surprise for ya" he tells her before walking out of her room. Samantha opens the biggest box first to reveal a short grape colored dress with silver beads in a flower paten, the medium box contains some pointy flat shoes and in the smallest is some makeup in neutral shades, after opening the boxes Samantha goes into her ensuite bathroom to get ready.

After getting ready Samantha walks out of her bedroom and down a short hallway before getting a shock "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everyone shouts when they see her then seeing her living and dining area have been decorated in black and red birthday decorations makes a tear of happiness falls from her eye "thank you all so much" she says. Samantha enjoys the morning with her friends and in the afternoon they all go out to a restaurant for dinner, after the dinner all her friends minus Helia go back to Fairytopia.

Samantha and Helia walk around the town for a while enjoying the rest of the afternoon, that is until Samantha starts to get head pains. "Samantha what's going on?" Helia asks her "...Sky...vampire...bitten" she says through cries Helia looks at her strangely "vampire's only exist in the legendarium which was locked forever and back with Eldora, nothing can get out" Helia tells her. "Then explain what I'm seeing and feeling!" she yells at him angrily knowing she won't get an answer.

On Domino

Bloom, Sky and Flora was all passed out on the floor with a drop of blood dripping from their mouths after being bitten and in the process of turning into vampires. "Do you think this will work?" asks the female vampire running her fingers through her long dark green hair, "it should, as long as you made sure he was near death our little princess should come running" says the tall male who goes to look in the forest and waits. "Yes but Damon, aren't royal Allix fairies meant to be the strongest there is?" the vampire asks still playing with her hair "which is why we need it… Elvera, Annabella I think she's here go take care of her while I deal with her friend" says Damon with a evil smile plastered on his face. Elvera and Annabella both run to where Samantha is not knowing that she was expecting them, Damon waits where he is until Helia gets to him.

Samantha's pov

"Just so you know bloom and flora have also been bitten and most likely turned as well" Helia tells me whilst we are on our way to and Helia slow down when we get close to where the vampires are "when you walk in there, there will be two waiting for you they want your blood so transform now" Helia tells me before turning around and looking into my future to make sure I'll will be safe fighting on my own. I take a deep breath and transform into Allix and after Helia wraps a magic strip of fabric around my neck and wrists, I look at him with a puzzled look "it's unbreakable and just to make sure they don't bite you" he says with a smile, I force myself not to laugh knowing if I did they would know that we're here earlier.

Helia transforms himself before looking looking back at me with a small nod, I nod back before flying into the forest a different way and making a noise to lure them to me before flying forward some more then stopping and wait. I only have to wait a few seconds before they get to me after seeing them I notice they both wear a choker with the Fairytopian gem on. Seeing this makes me furious knowing that it was my own kind that have done this, I summon my light powers and start attacking them but they are to quick. So I just a ring of solar energy then try and make it as big as I can but it's not enough, even though my powers are still weak I can feel my protective side strengthen them and so I use that to make a portal to the Fairytopian prison there I send both of the vampires since I couldn't bring myself to kill them knowing they are someones protectors. After the portal closes I feel my energy drain but know I've got to get up and make sure the others are alright.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded I was so busy with studying but I can promise that chapter 15 won't take this long. I would love to hear what you think of the story so far and what you think will happen to Bloom,Flora and Sky now that they have been bitten.**

 **Also I would like to let you know that if you want to know that i now post about when a chapter will be late over on my tumbler.**


	15. Chapter 15

Samantha's pov

I fly over to where I sense Sky was, when I get there I see them still on the floor Helia was over sitting by Flora "what will happen to them?" I ask him "they need to keep this a secret otherwise it'll be dangerous for them" he says trying to act calm even though I know he's worried. I go and sit between Bloom and Sky for a while as we wait for them to wake up, after a while Helia makes a glass and breaks it on a rock "what are you doing?" I ask "they'll need blood when they wake up" he says throwing a piece over to me I take it and I use it to cut both of my hands then put a hand next to each of their faces before feeling their fangs pierce my skin. I look over to Helia to see his done the same but to Flora "Helia, are you okay?" I ask him he looks over and nods "I'm fine… why" he replies "it's just your being so quiet it's not like you" I say taking my hands back.

"Try seeing the one you love become a creature of darkness then you'll understand" he says coldly. Knowing what he means makes me feel bad "i'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I say to him he just nods then looks back to Flora as she begins to wake up.

It takes her a few minutes before she sits up and realises that Helia was there "Helia?" she says in a weak voice "I'm right here" he tells her before wrapping a arm around her "am I still asleep?" she asks him "no why" he replies "you've got wings" she says confused he smiles at her "it's because I'm a fairy an Allix fairy I've just always hidden it, being a wizard was just a cover up for my powers" he explains to her she nods but still looks confused, I stand up and start walking into the clearing up a head and notice the sun is starting to rise early "um Helia, the suns starting to rise" I call out. Helia and Flora walk over when they get to where I'm standing I hear Helia quietly swear "we need to get you back home" he says as we run back to the others "I can levitate them" I say putting a spell on Bloom and Sky and Helia puts a barrier around Flora so that she's protected from the sun, we go back to the palace and halfway there Bloom wakes up and walks the rest of the way.

End of pov

When they get to Domino palace Bloom and Samantha take Sky to the infirmary while Flora and Helia sit in a dark hallway to wait.

Helia's pov

Once we are in the dark I stop the sunlight barrier that's on Flora before we sit in silence of a moment. "What is an Allix fairy?,I've never heard of them" asks Flora I look over to her "an Allix fairy is the highest fairy rank there is apart from a few royals who are stronger, anyone with Fairytopian blood in the family will be born with light Allix powers then there are the few that went evil who have dark Allix which is a dangerous power" I tell her seeing her expression change when I stopped talking "how dangerous?" she then asks looking nervous "more deadly than the average fairy" I tell her. My heart hurts when I see the terror on her face and she slightly shuffles away from me "have you or Samantha ever gone dark?" she asks looking at her feet I hesitate at first "I haven't but Samantha has at multiple times" I tell her the truth knowing that she would end up finding out anyway, when I stop talking she takes a deep breath almost like she was relieved "I wonder how the others are" she says in a quiet tone looking back down the hallway before we get up and walk back to the others.

End of POV

 **A/N:I'm sorry that this chapter was late and so short but I decided to post it anyway before I take a break away from uploading anymore chapters since I just want to write without a time limit.**

 **Thank you for reading this far and hopefully I'll see you next time bye.**


End file.
